


Зомби в отпуске

by batsNwolfs, Beckett



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Dead Island
Genre: Action, Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsNwolfs/pseuds/batsNwolfs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Крис Редфилд поехал в отпуск на прекрасный тропический остров.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зомби в отпуске

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF-2014.

— Езжай, говорят, в отпуск!  
Перемазанный кровью зомби, облаченный в рваную униформу — на груди у него еще болтался бейдж с логотипом отеля «Королевская пальма», — бросился вперед, вытянув перед собой скрюченные руки. Крис встретил его ударом бейсбольной биты.  
— Отдохнешь, говорят!  
Череп зомби разлетелся на куски, как переспелая дыня. Еще один зомби попытался напасть с фланга, но он не учел, что имеет дело не с каким-нибудь там изнеженным туристом, а с самим капитаном Редфилдом из BSAA. Два взмаха битой и один удар ногой — и зомби упокоился с миром.  
— Да разве это отдых? — заключил Крис. Подползший под шумок зомби согласно замычал и попытался вцепиться зубами ему в ногу. Крис чертыхнулся и размозжил зомби голову битой.  
А ведь еще вчера он изнывал от скуки, искренне недоумевая, как в головы его сослуживцев пришла гениальная идея выпроводить своего капитана в отпуск на маленький тропический остров, где решительно нечем было заняться, кроме как изучать местные (стандартные для тропиков) красоты и обмениваться понимающими взглядами с вечно сердитой австралийкой-телохранителем, сопровождавшей одного из постояльцев отеля.  
Кстати, кажется, её спутника он буквально двадцать минут назад убил в вестибюле.

С информационного стенда Крис взял одну из чудом уцелевших брошюрок с описанием курорта. Брошюрка на самом деле была вещью полезной: на её оборотной стороне была напечатана карта острова, и Крис внимательно изучил её, прежде чем убрать в карман шортов.  
Придуманный им план был весьма прост: найти выживших, найти радиопередатчик, вызвать своих и дожидаться подкрепления, а уже там разбираться в причинах и следствиях. Если верить карте, на территории курорта находилась спасательная вышка, где вполне мог находиться передатчик. Всего-то и осталось, что пересечь кишащий ходячими мертвецами парк, окружающий отель, и добраться до вышки.  
— Пара пустяков, — сообщил Крис телам зомби и перехватил биту поудобнее.

Когда зомби кого-нибудь жрет, звук такой, будто пьяные занимаются сексом: неуклюже, слюняво, с влажными шлепками, чавканьем и стонами, — да и со стороны выглядит соответственно. Зрелище, открывшееся Крису на выходе из отеля, видом и звуковым сопровождением больше всего напоминало съемочную площадку какого-нибудь эротического трэш-хоррора, из бюджетных соображений совмещенную со съемками документального фильма о жизни курортников. Парочка неприкаянных и порядком подгнивших «статистов» курсировала вдоль живой изгороди. Половину дорожек перегораживали тележки с багажом. На ухоженном газоне расположилось несколько зомби, с аппетитом кого-то уплетавших. Оглядев живописный пейзаж, Редфилд прикинул, стоит ли задерживаться, чтобы испортить компании пикник или проскочить мимо и оставить их в тылу. С одной стороны, не хотелось силы расходовать да новую рубашку с пальмами пачкать, а с другой — мало ли, что там впереди. Бежать назад в дружеские объятия бывших соседей по отелю как-то совсем не хотелось.   
Положа руку на сердце, по сравнению со всем, с чем пришлось сталкиваться после особняка, зомби и впрямь могли считаться отдыхом. По крайней мере, их видно и слышно. И возможность подумать есть, видами насладиться.  
Крис попробовал насвистеть для поднятия духа мелодию из «Миссия невыполнима». Кавер вышел настолько дикий, что завтракающая компания даже ненадолго отвлеклась и повернула к Крису перемазанные красным физиономии. У одного из зомби свисал изо рта недожеванный кусок кишки.  
— Ох уж мне эти русские туристы, — вздохнул Крис. — Никаких манер ни до смерти, ни после.  
И добавил с улыбкой до ушей:  
— Чтоб вам всем подавиться.  
Зомби переглянулись и вернулись к прерванной трапезе — недоразложившихсся мозгов хватило, чтобы понять, что не сопротивляющаяся еда у ног лучше той, шагающей в туристических ботинках не по погоде и помахивающей битой.   
— Вообще интересно, давятся ли зомби? — поинтересовался капитан Редфилд сам у себя и сам же с собой вступил в оживленный философско-медицинский спор, отвлекаясь только на то, чтобы наподдать недостаточно быстро убирающимся с его дороги бывшим отдыхающим. Правда, некоторые из них — те, что посвежее, — не теряли надежды попробовать его на вкус, и с ними пришлось разбираться по-свойски. Один даже вцепился зубами в биту и откусил кусок на удивление и зависть Криса.   
— Как жаль, что ты не можешь дать мне номер твоего стоматолога, — посетовал капитан, одним ударом биты лишая зомби большей части чудесных зубов. Вместе с нижней челюстью.

Все подходы к спасательной вышке были перекрыты импровизированными баррикадами. Крис стратегию оценил, хоть и пришлось поплутать, а потом еще долго доказывать, что он живой, непокусанный и в общем-то полезный. В качестве доказательства он даже предъявил покрытую подсыхающей кровью и кусочками мозга биту и удостоверение сотрудника BSAA, которое на всякий случай брал с собой даже на пляж. А то мало ли.  
— BSAA? — хмурый спасатель, представившийся как Джон Синамой, покрутил в руках удостоверение, потом посмотрел на Криса, видимо, сравнивая мрачную физиономию на фотографии с улыбающимся оригиналом.  
— Борьба с биотерроризмом, — Крис махнул рукой в сторону отеля. Синамоя, похоже, это объяснение вполне устроило.  
— Вы спасете нас? — с надеждой спросила одна из выживших. Все обитатели вышки сгрудились в дверях и жадно ловили каждое его движение. Не самое приятное ощущение, прямо пресс-конференция. «А какие у вас творческие планы, мистер Редфилд?»   
— У меня как будто выбор есть, — вздохнул мистер Редфилд, в очередной раз назначенный всеобщим спасителем. — Только дайте пожрать чего-нибудь.  
Обитатели вышки как-то помрачнели и стали переглядываться. Синамой нехотя протянул Крису пакетик с арахисом.  
— Все, что есть, — мрачно пояснил он. — Мы тут и так скоро пальмовую кору начнем обгладывать.

Хрустя орешками, Крис все-таки поинтересовался у Синамоя насчет рации. Тот показал ему небольшой передатчик и пробурчал, что сигнал крайне слабый и то и дело пропадает.  
— Муссон надвигается, — пояснил он. Крис покачал головой. Вот только муссона им тут для полного счастья не хватало.  
— В отеле тоже есть передатчик, — неожиданно заговорила молодая китаянка в униформе служащей отеля. На её бейдже значилось «Сянь Мей». — Мне кажется, там сигнал должен быть лучше…  
— Отель ведь расположен выше, — кивнул Крис. Вот только добираться до передатчика опять придется мимо зомби. Крис с грустью посмотрел на свою изрядно уже погрызенную биту.  
— Я могу пойти с вами, — добавила Сянь Мей. — Я знаю, где находится передатчик.  
В итоге Крис заполучил у темнокожего парня в пиджаке с черепами кувалду в обмен на останки биты, последние три орешка и обещание вернуть инструмент в целости и сохранности, а его провожатая вооружилась мачете с примотанной к рукоятке парой батареек. Крис промолчал по этому поводу, хотя практическая ценность такого «апгрейда» его очень заинтересовала.

Сянь Мей повела его в обход по лестницам, мимо оккупированного зомби небольшого бара. Крис мимоходом заметил чьи-то ноги в ярких шлепанцах, торчащие из-за стойки — можно было подумать, что кто-то из клиентов упился вусмерть. А может, и в самом деле упился.  
Какой-то резвый зомби с ревом вылетел из-за живой изгороди и бросился в атаку, но Крис опрокинул его ударом кувалды, а Сянь Мей прыгнула обеими ногами ему на голову. Череп зомби треснул под её аккуратными туфельками. Крис уважительно присвистнул. Китаянка смущенно улыбнулась в ответ и пожала плечами.  
Большая — по-настоящему большая — проблема ожидала их перед входом в отель. Среди опрокинутых тележек с унылым видом бродил огромный, полуразложившийся с виду зомби, тело которого было покрыто отвратительными волдырями. Время от времени зомби останавливался и грустно бормотал:  
— Пом...огите...  
Крис перехватил кувалду поудобнее, но Сянь Мей предостерегающе положила руку ему на плечо.  
— Не надо подходить к нему близко! — прошептала китаянка. — Он взорвется!  
— Да ладно! — удивился Крис. Такие экземпляры ему еще не попадались за всю долгую карьеру борца с биотерроризмом. Сянь Мей с серьезным видом кивнула.  
— Если бы можно было в него чем-то бросить или выстрелить, он бы взорвался сам по себе..., — она осмотрелась в поисках какого-нибудь камешка, но, к сожалению, ничего подходящего вокруг не оказалось. Разве что взять какой-нибудь небольшой чемоданчик или рюкзак, коих вокруг валялось превеликое множество...  
И тут Криса посетила замечательная идея.

Неизвестному туристу не повезло дважды. В первый раз ему не повезло приехать на курорт «Королевская пальма» и подцепить зомби-вирус, превративший его в распухший ходячий труп. Во второй раз ему не повезло встать на пути у капитана Редфилда, поставившего себе целью добраться до гостиничной радиостанции.  
— По...могите? — неуверенно пробормотал зомби, разворачиваясь на странный шорох. Последним, что он увидел в этой жизни, была мчащаяся на него во весь опор тележка, нагруженная багажом.  
Столкновение получилось впечатляющим. Несчастного зомби разорвало на куски так, что кровь и внутренности брызнули на светлую стену. Тележка под воздействием ударной волны опрокинулась, чемоданы разлетелись во все стороны. Из некоторых даже вывалилось содержимое.  
— Страйк! — прокомментировал выглянувший из-за куста рододендрона Крис. За спиной у него тихо хихикнула Сянь Мей.

Им удалось проскользнуть мимо зомби в вестибюле и добраться до пожарной лестницы. Встретившихся по пути наверх мертвецов Крис попросту сбрасывал вниз ударом кувалды.  
— Далеко еще? — поинтересовался он у следовавшей за ним Сянь Мей.  
— Еще примерно столько же, — выдохнула Сянь Мей и вытерла лоб рукавом блузки. — А потом по коридору до конца.  
Крис помянул недобрым словом архитекторов курорта.

Конечно же, в конце коридора их ждали зомби. Сянь Мей к тому времени запыхалась и сняла туфли. Так и шла, держа их в одной руке, а мачете — в другой. Крис, привычный к марш-броскам в полной выкладке, косился на нее сочувственно.  
Зомби оказались из породы резвых и кинулись вперед с радостным боевым кличем. Одного встретила ударом мачете Сянь Мей, второго достал кувалдой Крис. Третий, изрядно погрызенный своими же товарищами, неуклюже начал подниматься, и Крис по примеру своей спутницы раздавил ему голову, в очередной раз порадовавшись про себя, что не послушал Клэр и взял с собой пару отличных треккинговых ботинок.

Нужный кабинет, похоже, принадлежал кому-то из администрации отеля, но Криса это не слишком интересовало. Главное, что здесь был радиопередатчик, и он работал. Крис щелкнул тумблером и ободряюще улыбнулся своей спутнице.  
Еще несколько минут у него ушло на то, чтобы настроиться на нужную волну. Сянь Мей в это время караулила дверь на случай, если появятся еще зомби.  
— Мэйдэй, мэйдэй, мэйдэй. Говорит капитан Крис Редфилд...

— Ну и как вам отдых в нашем отеле? — Сянь Мей лукаво улыбнулась, убирая непослушную прядь за ухо. Из-за ветра, поднятого винтом вертолета, они с прической уже десять минут вели неравный бой.  
Крис и Сянь Мей стояли на крыше отеля, расслабленно любуясь видом на вертолет и бойцов BSAA, организованно выгружавших из него привезенное вооружение.  
— В ближайшее время постараюсь избегать тропических островов.  
— А где тогда отдыхать? На Северном полюсе?  
— Ну уж нет, по колено в снегу я уже «отдыхал», аж два раза, — Редфилд поморщился. — Лучше, где людей вообще нет, даже снежных. Нет людей — нет зомби. Может, в горы пойду...  
Прокомментировать Сянь Мей не успела — к ним подошел радостный новобранец с интересным наблюдением:  
— Капитан, да вы прямо Тор с этим молотком.  
Подчиненным его отсутствие не шло на пользу — разбаловались. Редфилд покосился на спутницу. Мудрая китаянка изучала отблески солнца на металлических боках вертолета.  
— Маккаули, я приму это как комплимент, но по возвращении мы с вами обсудим устав, а конкретно — главы о том, как общаться со старшими по званию.  
Как всегда собранный и профессиональный Ниванс аккуратно отодвинул побледневшего сослуживца плечом.  
— Оружие выгружено, капитан. Ваш пулемет системы Гатлинга заряжен.


End file.
